Dress to Depress
by MufasasPride
Summary: Rin and Kisumi take Sousuke out shopping. Or to be more precise, forcibly drag him. Oneshot.


**So there really is nothing to preface this other than I wrote it in two days and I cringed so much writing and editing it. (editing, hah)**

 **I don't own _Free!._ Which, I am now beginning to realize, is probably a very good thing.**

* * *

"Oi."

Sousuke heard a voice, but he chose not to react.

"Oi!"

The voice was stronger this time, and Sousuke felt a sharp prod in his arm.

"Rise and shine."

Groaning, Sousuke rolled onto his side, and reluctantly opened his eyes. He squinted as they slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room, eventually making out two sets of eyes looking up at him expectedly from below the railing of his bunk.

"Morning, sunshine," Rin said sarcastically, smirking. His velvety eyes were focused tauntingly on Sousuke, an eyebrow raised.

Sousuke sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes. "Rin," he growled, looking at his roommate through half shut lids. "It's Saturday. What the hell are you waking me up for?" He raised his head and frowned as he took into account the pastel pink head beside Rin. "And why is Kisumi here?"

Kisumi frowned and looked at Rin with confusion, his lavender eyes wide and reproachful. "You mean you didn't tell him?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly offended.

Rin waved a hand dismissively. "Of course not," he replied, his voice low and quiet. "He would never go if he knew. That's why we're taking advantage of his weakest part of the day- the hours before noon on a Saturday."

Sousuke didn't know what Rin was talking about, but he didn't like the sound of where it was going. "Go where?" he questioned, his mind still laden with sleep. "Take advantage?"

"Yes, Sousuke, it had to be done," Rin said, a determined expression on his face. "We're going shopping."

"No."

"Oh yes," Rin affirmed, giving an arrogant smile. He put his hands on his hips. "I know you think that your clothes are fine, but they're terrible. You need a new wardrobe, and badly."

Kisumi nodded along with Rin's words. "Sorry, Sousuke," he said, a small impish grin on his face. "I agree with Rin."

Despite his foggy state, Sousuke felt a stab of irritation and betrayal, mingled with a hint of almost… embarrassment? He blinked and glared at Rin, wanting to strangle him, but also not wanting to leave his warm bed. Rin was unfazed by Sousuke's dark look and just raised his eyebrows.

"Now, I will drag you out if I have to," he threatened, narrowing his eyes and baring his sharp teeth dangerously. "So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." Sousuke made no response, his attempt to glower and intimidate Rin somewhat dampened by being buried beneath his soft, cozy comforter. Rin sighed and rolled his eyes, evidently exasperated. "Look, I'll even pay for your damn clothes myself, okay?!" He walked over to the ladder of the bunk and climbed up a couple of rungs, before ruthlessly ripping away Sousuke's comforter and exposing him to the unforgiving cold. "Now get up, you lazy asshole."

Before he knew it, Sousuke found himself at the Iwatobi shopping complex, a dark cloud of despair and anger hanging over him. The only thing stopping him from murdering both Rin and Kisumi was the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open and had no energy whatsoever. Through half shut eyes, he saw all the bright flashing lights and advertisements and people swarming around and cringed, wishing he was back in his bed and still asleep, which he would have been for the next two hours were it not for a meddlesome, obnoxious roommate. Rin and Kisumi walked on either side of him in high spirits, vibrant energy radiating from them, only to be dampened by Sousuke's gloom in the middle. Sousuke was positive that they flanked him to make sure he didn't try and make a run for it. Although in his current state, he was pretty sure he'd probably drop to the ground in exhaustion after only a few steps.

"Where should we go first?" he heard Kisumi ask, wincing as his bubbly voice grated his ears.

"Let's stop by the coffee shop," Rin replied, putting a hand on Sousuke's shoulder. "I think Sousuke's going to drop dead soon if he doesn't get some caffeine in his system."

Sousuke grunted in response, too tired to shake off Rin's grip on his shoulder. He did have to admit that some coffee might make his current existence slightly less awful, so he allowed Rin to steer him to the small coffee shop. They stepped into the irritatingly long line, and Rin kept his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, as if to steady him. Sousuke focused all his energy into not falling over and curling into a ball on the floor of the coffee shop.

After what felt like a thousand years, Sousuke finally made it to the front of the line. The short girl behind the counter shrank back when she saw Sousuke's dark, deathly expression glowering over her. "Um," she mumbled nervously, her deep brown eyes widening in fear beneath her bangs. "W-What can I get you?"

"Black coffee," Sousuke grunted, his voice low and expressionless, not even attempting to make himself a little bit more friendly and receptive.

The girl nodded fervently, her short caramel brown hair bouncing. "W-What size?" she asked, her voice receding in volume.

Sousuke brought up a hand and rubbed his eye, sighing. "Whatever's the biggest," he muttered.

The girl shakily typed up the order into the computer, looking grateful at being able to take her gaze away from Sousuke. "That'll be 480 yen," she said timidly, reluctantly looking back up.

Sousuke turned to look over his shoulder, meeting the deep red eyes behind him. "Rin, you're paying for this, aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rin lifted his chin imperiously and scowled. "I said I'd pay for your clothing," he hissed in response, flashing his teeth, "Not a coffee that only costs 480 fucking yen." Ignoring the uncomfortable expression in the girl's eyes as she watched them, he folded his arms, clenching his jaw. "You damn freeloader."

Sousuke stared daggers at his roommate for a moment before turning back to face the girl and reluctantly shoving a hand into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and sifted through his money before handing it to the pale, shaky hand of the girl. "Keep the change," he said, stepping out of the way so Rin could step forward.

The girl looked slightly less nervous as she took Rin's order of a french vanilla cappuccino despite his generally off putting teeth and manner, but after the physical representation of the apocalypse that was Sousuke, Rin was an altogether pleasant alternative. After he paid, he dragged Sousuke to the other side of the counter to await their drinks as Kisumi ordered his. The girl at the counter looked even more flustered and nervous as she took Kisumi's order, blushing and stumbling over her words, looking like she was trying to smother a smile on her lips. Kisumi paid no attention to her jitteriness and instead smiled charmingly, amiably chatting and flashing his bright purplish eyes, only making her blush deepen to a cherry red. As she handed him back his change, he winked and flipped his light pink waves, making the poor girl nearly erode away before their eyes.

Rin groaned and bared his teeth, looking aggravated. "Prick," he muttered underneath his breath, loudly enough for Sousuke to hear him, but not enough for Kisumi to hear as he made his way over to them. "He takes yet another victim." Sousuke happened to agree, but he was too busy trying not to die before his coffee got there to show any kind of affirmation.

Nothing was more beautiful a sight to be seen than the barista placing out a steaming cup on the counter and calling out "Coffee, black!" to Sousuke. He immediately snatched it up and took a sip, not caring about the dark liquid scalding his tongue. He sighed contently, and took another sip. After a few more sips, he began to feel its effects, and although he didn't feel energetic yet, he didn't feel like he was on death's door anymore.

"Better?" Rin asked, picking up his french vanilla cappuccino.

"Yeah."

Kisumi demurely bit into the straw of his iced coffee, looking up at Sousuke as he took a sip. "Well, let's get going!" he said exuberantly, tilting his head. "We came here for a reason, didn't we?" He promptly turned on his heel and exited the coffee shop.

Rin took a sip of his cappuccino and followed after Kisumi, looking over his shoulder at Sousuke. He smirked. "Come on, you heard Kisumi," he taunted, raising his eyebrows. Sousuke scowled, making Rin chuckle, before he sighed and followed after his roommate in a depressed fashion.

Sousuke lagged behind his two friends, although at the moment the term "friends" was debatable, as he followed them into the first store. He stopped short as Rin suddenly whipped around, his arms folded and his jaw set determinedly.

"Alright, I don't care what preconceived notions of what you consider fashion to be, but you're going to throw them away," Rin ordered. "Anything you buy will have to be approved first by either Kisumi or myself." Kisumi came up behind Rin and rested his elbow on his shoulder, nodding his head with his words, his fluffy hair swaying in an unnaturally perfect way around his face. "Can you handle that?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes. Even when it came to shopping, Rin was intense and a perfectionist. "Yeah," he grumbled. _Not like I have much of a choice, anyways…_

Rin gave a sharp nod. "Alright, let's start in shirts," he decided, tilting his head in the direction of the shirt section. He immediately turned and headed towards it, making Kisumi stumble as where he had been resting his weight was suddenly ripped away. Kisumi awkwardly regained his footing, running a hand through his hair as he followed after Rin.

Sousuke headed in direction of the shirts as well, an overwhelming sense of dread washing over him. When he reached the shirt section, Rin and Kisumi were already sifting through the racks with focused expressions. He awkwardly lingered in the aisle, unsure of whether he too should be looking through the shirts, but decided to stay there, sipping his coffee. _I don't see what the problem with the way I dress is, anyways,_ he grumbled internally. He watched as Rin held up two different shirts, looking at them scrutinizingly, before he approached Sousuke and held one of the shirts up to him.

"Oi, Kisumi," he called over his shoulder, and the pink haired guy looked up and stepped closer. Rin switched which shirt he was holding up to Sousuke, and Kisumi narrowed his eyes in response, holding his chin thoughtfully.

"The first one," he answered, nodding. "Better color."

Rin nodded in agreement and shoved the shirt to Sousuke, barely waiting for Sousuke to grip the hanger before turning back to sifting through the rack. Sousuke grumpily clutched the shirt to his side, already bored.

It continued like that for a while, with Kisumi and Rin moving methodically through the racks and giving Sousuke different shirts to try on later, who was growing progressively laden down with hangers and fabric, and progressively more annoyed and uninterested. _Why do people enjoy shopping?_ he thought desperately as Kisumi dumped yet another article of clothing into his arms.

Rin was at the end of a rack, and he had just pulled out a shirt to show to Kisumi before a loud, excited voice called out, "RIN-CHANNN!" and a small, blurry yellow flash came up behind him and tackled him.

"Nagisa!" Rin snarled, dropping the shirt in his hands in an attempt to shove off the clingy blond, who laughed and only tightened his grip. For the first time that day, Sousuke felt enjoyment as he watched Rin struggle with the overwhelmingly touchy breaststroke swimmer.

Like clockwork, the taller, blue haired, bespectacled member of the Iwatobi team appeared in Nagisa's wake. "Nagisa-kun, you shouldn't shout in an establishment such as this!" Rei chided, pushing up his glasses. He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

Rin continued to attempt to wrangle out of Nagisa's clutch, growling. "Some help?!" he hissed at Kisumi and Sousuke. Kisumi just laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, while Sousuke shrugged and gestured to the heap of clothing in his arms. Rin's eyes flared like flames and he bared his teeth menacingly, conveying a very clear message. _You're dead to me._

After nuzzling into Rin's shoulder for a solid minute, Nagisa finally let go and stepped back. "Rin-channn, what are you doing here?" he chirped, rocking back and forth on his heels. "And with Sou-chan and Kisu-chan?" He brought up his arm and waved it at them spastically as if he were standing one hundred feet away instead of ten.

Rin angrily ran his fingers through his deep magenta hair. "It's not like it's a massive surprise that we would happen to run into each other here," he retorted, huffing. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "We're just shopping for clothing for Sousuke." Sousuke frowned, opening his mouth in irritation as Rin smiled at him triumphantly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, really?" Nagisa intoned perkily, raising his eyebrows and looking at Sousuke expectantly. "What kind of clothing?"

"Just clothes in general," Rin answered before Sousuke could. "Sousuke needs a wardrobe replacement." His eyes twinkled mischievously as Sousuke continued to glare at him.

"Oh, indeed?" Rei questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Well, it's a good thing we ran into each other…" He pushed up his red rims, and flashed his purple eyes at them. "Because I happen to be very skilled in the art of choosing clothing for people."

"Uh, I don't thi-" Rin began to protest before being abruptly cut off by Rei dramatically pushing him to the side.

"It requires close attention to a variety of different factors," Rei began to lecture, clutching his chin as he systematically walked down the rack. Rin folded his arms from behind him, steaming at being upstaged. "One must take into account the muse's skin tone, eye color, hair color, hair style, height, build, and of course, personality." He lightly stroked the fabric of the row of shirts with the tip of his finger, before stopping on a particular shirt. "Once you put all of that together, certain patterns begin to form for common looks and types." He pulled out the shirt and observed it with focused eyes. "If you, like me, have memorized these particular patterns, it is quite simple to choose clothing for others." A smile spreading over his face, he stepped to Sousuke and wildly brandished the shirt in front of him, nearly elbowing Kisumi in the face and skewering Sousuke with the hook of the hanger. "See? Beautiful!" He lifted his chin confidently, admiring his handiwork.

Rin furrowed his brows sourly as he looked at the shirt Rei had chosen. "Well, if you like that kind of style," he replied snarkily, twisting his mouth disgustedly.

Rei whipped his head to Rin, looking insulted. "What?!" he gasped loudly. "Based off of my calculations, this shirt is absolutely perfect for Yamazaki-kun!" He frantically waved the hanger up and down, Sousuke leaning away so as to not be stabbed in the face by its metal hook. "You have no sense of beauty!" Rei berated, growing more heated and offended. "This is why the world is in such shambles these days, no one can appreciate true beauty when they see it!"

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Nagisa called out, cutting off Rei's tirade. He giggled. "Didn't you just say not to shout in an establishment such as this?"

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei barked, his face red. "Aren't you on my side?!"

Nagisa laughed and waved a hand. "Of course, of course, Rei-chan," he assured, smiling sweetly. "I just don't even see what the problem is anyways." He lifted his deceptively innocent gaze to Sousuke. "I think Sou-chan could look good in anything!" He winked.

"NAGISA-KUN!"

"Shh, Rei-chan, what did I just say about shouting?"

Sousuke balked and wished the ground would swallow him up so he wouldn't have to be around these two for any longer. Rin's expression seemed to convey the same, but Kisumi shrugged his shoulders and nodded as if agreeing with Nagisa's statement. He immediately stopped and recoiled as Rin shot him a look of pure death.

"I think this is a good opportunity for us to part ways," Rin muttered, agitatedly running a hand through his hair. "Let's head to the dressing room." He immediately walked away without saying a proper goodbye, Sousuke and Kisumi following after him, leaving Rei and Nagisa bickering in the middle of the store.

After trying on about ten shirts for Rin and Kisumi to either vote "yes", "no", or "maybe", Sousuke began to want to curl up into a ball on the floor again. _This is what hell is made of,_ he thought lifelessly as he stood in the hall of the dressing rooms, Rin and Kisumi sitting on the couch facing him, looking at him analytically.

"Hm…" Rin said, tilting his head slightly, his hanging red hair forming a perpendicular line with the ground. "Maybe."

"Eh?" Kisumi said, looking at Rin with confused eyes. "I think this one is a _definite_ yes." He flicked his pastel eyes back to Sousuke, their lavender perusing him up and down. Something about his expression made Sousuke overwhelming uncomfortable, and he sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Rin narrowed his eyes, giving Kisumi a look that would have reduced any mere mortal to ashes, but Kisumi somehow withstood it and just reached up a hand to finger through his curls. "Or not…" he chuckled nervously, looking only slightly apologetic.

Rin appeared satisfied with his retraction and turned back to face Sousuke, his arms folded. "That one's a no," he said decisively, purposely avoiding looking in Kisumi's direction. Sousuke sighed and went back to his dressing room, feeling like a puppet that was being fought over.

After finally managing to get through all of the shirts, Sousuke ended up with eight that were a definite "yes" from both Rin and Kisumi, and they proceeded to the cash register to purchase them. As Sousuke watched each shirt get scanned, he felt incredibly grateful that Rin was paying for them. _Does Rin spend this much on clothing all the time?_ he wondered, looking at the price for a single shirt become multiplied by eight. The total made the pain in his head spike dramatically, and he reeled slightly. If Rin too was pained by the cost, he didn't show it as he handed the cashier his card and signed his name on the receipt. When the cashier handed him the massive bag of shirts, he immediately shoved it into Sousuke's hands with a sneaky smile, knowing fully well that Sousuke would rather drop dead than be caught walking around holding a shopping bag.

They left the store, luckily managing to escape running into Rei and Nagisa again, and walked for another minute or so before entering a different store. Sousuke sighed for the thousandth time that day as they made their way through the racks and aisles, wondering how anyone could have the stamina for long shopping days. It hadn't even been an hour and a half and he was reaching the end of his rope.

Kisumi stopped, looking to his left. "Hey, isn't that Haru?" he asked. Rin and Sousuke followed his gaze and sure enough, on the other side of the store stood the apathetic freestyle swimmer, browsing through a rack of shirts. "It is!" Kisumi began excitedly waving his arms. "HEY! HARU!"

Sousuke watched from a distance as Haru's head lifted for a second, before pointedly turning the other direction and walking away from them.

Kisumi dropped his arms, pouting in disappointment. "I don't think he heard me."

Rin snorted, looking amused. "He definitely heard you," he chuckled. Kisumi appeared not to hear him either and started following after Haru. Rin sighed in defeat as he too followed after Kisumi. Sousuke really didn't want to interact at all with Haru, but it wasn't like he could go anywhere else or had much choice to, so he reluctantly followed his roommate and Kisumi.

"Haru!" Kisumi called out vibrantly, jogging to catch up with Haru, who was moving impressively quickly without actually breaking into a run. He stopped when he realized that there was nowhere else to go and had been cornered. With a flat expression he turned to face his doom, and Kisumi exuberantly threw an arm over his shoulder.

"How have you been, Haru?" he asked brightly, looking down at Haru with raised eyebrows. "It's been forever since I've last seen you!"

"Yeah," Haru said mutely, looking like he wished that it had been even longer since he had last seen Kisumi. He glanced to Rin with a faint expression of relief, quickly shaking off Kisumi's arm. "Rin," he said, almost beseechingly.

"Oi, Haru," Rin said good naturedly, running a hand through his hair. He put his hands on his hips. "What's up?"

Haru scooted out of the way as Kisumi attempted to put his arm around him again. "Shopping," he replied emotionlessly.

"No shit," Rin snapped, rolling his eyes. "I have eyes."

Haru's thin eyebrows lowered slightly. "Then why did you ask?" he scoffed grumpily.

Clenching his fist, Rin let out a low growl. "Do you want me to punch you, Haru?"

Sousuke smirked and sighed, well aware that Rin was full of empty words just to puff himself up. Haru had a similarly knowing and annoyed look on his face, softly arching an eyebrow. His deep blue eyes flickered to Sousuke's for a second, acknowledging his existence for the first time in the encounter, and they shared a mutual wave of irritation with the situation until Haru turned back to look at Rin.

"You're shopping too, obviously," Haru muttered, sounding bored.

"Yeah, we're buying new clothes for Sousuke!" Kisumi offered, but Haru didn't even turn or acknowledge that he had said anything.

Haru flicked his apathetic gaze back at Sousuke. "Can he not buy them himself?" he sniffed haughtily.

Sousuke tried to stuff the image of strangling all three of them into a dark cavern, but it was such a pleasant prospect that the image lingered for longer than was healthy. He settled for staring down Haru, who met his glare easily, unafraid and infuriatingly calm.

"He can, but that doesn't mean he should," Rin answered, chuckling. Sousuke switched to envisaging Rin's murder.

"Well," Haru said, turning to the rack of clothing and pulling a shirt out. "What about this?"

It took a moment for Sousuke's eyes to process what he was looking at, his discomfort reaching a new high. The shirt Haru was holding up was a light blue and had a large, revoltingly cutesy cartoon image of a whale shark on it. It embarrassed Sousuke just looking at it, and even the slightest accidental mental image of it on his own body made him physically ill. He had never detested Haru more than in that one moment.

Luckily for him, Rin was of the same opinion about the shirt. "What the hell, Haru?!" he spit, flashing his sharp teeth and recoiling in horror. "Your fashion sense is fucking terrible!"

Haru frowned, looking insulted, and grumpily shoved the shirt back onto the rack.

"Maybe you shouldn't be allowed to shop alone either," Rin joked, ignoring Haru's deathly calm glare. "Speaking of which, where's Makoto? Isn't he the one that keeps you from making terrible decisions?"

Haru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm buying something for him," he answered stiffly.

Rin furrowed his brow, looking revolted. "Say no more," he said, putting his hands up cautiously to keep Haru from expelling any more details. "I suddenly don't care anymore."

Haru shrugged, unperturbed, as he hadn't even wanted to talk to them at all in the first place. Sousuke heard an audible sigh escape Kisumi's lips, and the pink haired guy had a decidedly melancholy expression on his face as he gazed despondently at Haru, who ignored him completely. He sighed again, as if trying to gain Haru's attention, twisting a strand of his cotton candy hair.

Sousuke suddenly noticed that the effects of the caffeine the coffee had given him had worn off, a huge wave of tiredness crashing over him. He blinked, wobbling slightly as his mind grew dizzy and foggy. _Why am I… so… tired…_ he wondered, his eyes drooping. The forms of the three before him warped blurrily, and he was dimly aware that one of them was saying his name and they were all looking at him expectantly, but he was too hazy to respond. His lack of sleep had finally caught up with him and reared its head and attacked. After another second of wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness, he keeled backwards, his back hitting the carpet of the store before his vision went black.

The next thing he knew, he was cozy and comfortable, no longer blinded by bright fluorescent lights and fueled purely on caffeine. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before he realized that he was back in his dorm room, but on the bottom bunk instead of the top one. It was a bit darker in the room, suggesting that some time had passed while he had been asleep. He sat up and looked to his right, where Rin sat at his desk.

Rin heard the covers rustling and turned to face him. "Oh, you're awake, finally," he said, folding his arms.

Sousuke groggily dragged a hand across the back of his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours," Rin sniffed, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He cocked his head. "By the way, don't get too comfortable on the bottom bunk. You're only there because Kisumi and I couldn't drag you to the top."

Rin's mention of Kisumi snapped Sousuke out of his stupor, the memories of what had happened before pouring into his mind. "Did I… really pass out in the middle of the store?" he asked tentatively.

Rin sighed. "Yep."

"In front of… Kisumi… and Nanase?" Crushing mortification stabbed Sousuke like a dagger.

"Yep," Rin confirmed, his mouth forming a cruel, teasing smile. "On the plus side, I think you made Haru's year. I've never seen him look so delighted."

Sousuke groaned, putting his face to his hands. He'd never be able to face Kisumi or Haru again without wanting to crawl into a hole of despair and self pity. Or Rin, for that matter. _Fuck._ He was never going to live this down.

"Well, the day wasn't a whole waste," Rin sighed, ignoring Sousuke's existential crisis, gesturing to the bag of shirts sitting on Sousuke's desk. "At least we got you some new clothes."

Sousuke lifted his head. "Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take me shopping ever again."

Rin raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Agreed." He stood up, stretching his arms. "You are probably the worst person to go shopping with, and that's including Haru."

Sousuke scowled. "Shut the hell up."

Rin laughed, stepping towards the bunk and leaning against its metal frame. "Now that you're awake, get the fuck off of my bed."

Sousuke sat up a little further, snaking his arm out to grab the front of Rin's shirt, before forcibly yanking him down so he awkwardly fell on top of him.

"Oi!" Rin hissed through clenched teeth, although he didn't try to move away. Sousuke laughed and nipped at his ear, enjoying the immediate vibrant flush from Rin's cheeks.

Sousuke's day had started terribly, so he was going to make sure it ended well.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, please dump me in the nearest trash receptacle.**

 **All I can think of right now is "get in loser, we're going shopping". (Are there Mean Girls and Free! crossover fics? I've never checked...) This pretty much has no plot other than "shopping" and I am so sorry. Hopefully it's entertaining despite its complete lack of a story or purpose.  
**

 **wow much quality very writer**

 **(Doge continues to infiltrate my life)  
**

 **Totally jumped on the "Kisumi is a thirsty hoe" bandwagon ohohoho.**

 **Okay, so why is it that Makoharu is my favorite ship in Free! (and my favorite ship in general) and yet I never have any inspiration for it? (notice I didn't say good, because this fic is definitely NOT good inspiration heh) Like I get so many ideas for Sourin and Reigisa and then Makoharu... I got nothing. It pains me. I JUST WANT TO WRITE SOME ONESHOTS FOR MY OTP DAMMIT. Not... _this_. **

**...and yet I still write and post _"this"._**

 **So, you're probably convinced I'm a complete trash writer by now. Well, you're not wrong. BUT, in the Free! fic I'm cowriting with sexythroatbitchohyescats called The Flames of Heaven, I actually try to write well and not so trashily? I mean it's still gay anime fanfiction so it's going to be at least somewhat trash anyways, but do me a solid (do me a solid? who the hell says that) and check it out on sexythroatbitchohyescats's profile. Just so this is not your only opinion of my writing, heh. (translation: pander to my ego)  
**


End file.
